Torn Between Two?
by sugardoll27
Summary: "How could you not tell me? EVERYONE ELSE KNEW!" He was yelling at me. "Listen, I-" "I don't want to hear it! I loved you, and now, I don't know how I feel." He left me standing there alone in the rain, his words stinging. -Rated T, for right now I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello there! (:  
>So, this is going to be the first chapter of my first Glee story, I have written by myself. I hope the characters live up to expectation. I will try to update as much as possible, but with school and all, it'll be hard.<strong>

**Disclamer; I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The day at school, wasn't what I had expected. It was actually... Good. I passed my Spanish test with flying colours, I didn't have homework, and I had 2 free classes.<p>

The lunch bell rang, and I headed for my locker. I turned the lock to the first digit, and a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped a little, and turned around to see Finn. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He smirked at me. "No, I just wanted to jump for no reason to scare you." I joked with Finn. I always have when we talked. "Touché... So, can I talk to you after Glee practice?" I turned to face my locker, and opened it. "Umm... Sure?" I placed my books in my locker, and grabbed my ones for the rest of the day.

Lunch, was always the worst part of my day no matter what.

I sat down at our table sitting between Finn and Tina, and across from Kurt and Mercedes. I didn't eat anything, but then again I usually didn't eat at lunch. Kurt always got upset with me over that.

"No food again, I see?" I rolled my eyes at Kurt's remark. "Look, Kurt. I'm not okay? No big deal." I smiled. He held out a bit of his oatmeal cookie, and I shook my head. He held his hand closer to my face and I backed away, pushing his hand away aswell. "No Kurt, I don't eat lunch."

I am guessing Finn noticed this, because he looked at me weirdly. I brushed off the look, and played with my blue and green 'strength' bracelet on my wrist. Finn nugded me, and I looked up at him. He offered me half of his chocolate chip cookie, and I still shook my head. "No thanks Finn-again." He smirked at me and rolled his eyes playfully. "Here, please eat it. For me?" I rolled my eyes and took the cookie. Kurt jokingly gasped and I shot him a look. I nibbled on the cookie, until the bell signaled that lunch was over.

I pulled Kurt aside before his next class. "What's going on with Finn? He wants to talk to me after Glee practice. Kurt, do you know why?" He shook his head no, and walked off to class. _Next class? Hmm..._ I thought, _English Lit. With Puck, thank god. Hopfully he'll show up today.  
><em>  
>I took my place next to him, and he gave me a goofy grin. "Hey, you do the homework?" I smiled at him, and rolled my eyes, jokingly. "Yes, but I'm guessing you didn't." He nodded at me and blushed. <em>Wait a minute! Did Puck just, blush? Is something up with him? It's probably nothing.<em>

I looked over at him. He gave me a silly look and put one of his hands in his bag. He pulled out a small red box, with a bow on top and handed it to me. "What's this?" He nodded to the box in my hands, and said for me to open it. I pulled off the top and was looking down at a gold necklace, with half of a heart on it. In it was ingraved 'best'.

He pulled out his keys and on it, it had the other half of the heart. It said 'friends'. "P-Puck... I love it." I held his hand for a second and looked into his eyes. He smiled and took the necklace out of the box. I pulled my hair away and he clasped it on.

I smiled and played with the rest of the day. I tucked it into my shirt after gym class, and walked to Glee.

xXx

Of course I honestly didn't have any idea why Finn, wanted to talk to me after Glee. I didn't want to at first, but then he started to beg. And after all he was adorable, but when he started to beg, I just had to give in.

So here I am, waiting in my seat for Glee to end. Which is in about 5 minutes. I had to tell Kurt because not only is he one of my totally amazing friends, he is also Finn's step-brother. He had implied that he didn't know anythin about it, but the look on his face begged to differ.

I hadn't noticed but apperently my breathing had increased, because I found Kurt nudging me and telling me to relax.  
>I gave him a thankful look, quieted my breathing and stared at my Converse shoes. Sure, I liked Finn a little. Okay, lie. I might love him. But I would never ever tell him that.<p>

Before I knew what was going on, Kurt kissed me on the cheek and said 'good luck.' I'm guessing the bell rang, but I was a little zoned out. I looked up to see everyone leaving the room, but Finn was walking towards with a goofy grin on his face.

He took a seat next to me, and I turned to face him. "Hey Finn, whats up?" He paused for a second and looked deep into my eyes, almost as to try and figure something out. "So, Layla. Are, um, are you dating anyone?" I looked at him with shocked eyes. _Did he really just ask me that?_ "Well, urm. N-No. W-Why?" I stuttered out. _Smooth move, Lay._  
>"Well, I um. Was wondering if you maybe, wanted to be my girlfriend. But it's totally cool if you say no." He started to grin again, probably at responce and expression.<p>

"That'd be great, Finn." I started to giggle, but I caught myself in time. Then I started blushing. He stood up and extened his hand, I took it and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned into him. Together, we walked out of the Glee room, only for me to come face to face with one angry, jealous, and shocked Rachel Berry.

"Well, hello Finn, Layla." The way she made my name, it sounded like she was ready to attack me. "Hi Rachel. Look Finn, I have to get home. I'll call you later, okay?" I said, just trying to get as far away from Rachel as I could. He nodded and I slipped out of Finn's arm. He held my hand and kissed my cheek. I felt Rachel's eyes on me, and they felt like daggers.

I smiled then headed for my car in the parking lot, only to see Kurt waiting by it.  
>"How did it go?" He said with a smirk. I jokingly glared at him, then a smile curled onto my lips. "You knew, didn't you!" He nodded and fixed his sweater. "How could you not tell me?" He shrugged and smirked at me. "Anyways, I have to get home and plan for tomorrow. He say he was gonna call you tonight?" I nodded, a little freaked out how he knew.<p>

"Then he will, be ready. He's gonna ask you out on a date. Probably to Puck's party tomorrow." Kurt let out a cackle, and walked away. I stood motionless for a few seconds and slowly climbed into my car, driving home.

xXx

At about 8:30, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. _'Burt Hummel' _  
>I took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, Layla? It's Finn." A slight smirk grew on my face. "Oh, hey Finn. What's up?" "Nothing much, you?" I paused, and actually had to look at what I was doing. "Umm. Homework." I heard him slightly chuckle. "So, Layla. Would you want to Puck's party tomorrow night with me?"  
><em><br>Damn, Kurt was right. _"... Yeah, sure why not." "Good, so I'll pick you up at around 8, sound good?" I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah, sounds good." "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, I- I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." I heard the beep of the phone being shut off.

I closed my book, and shoved it back into my bookbag. I turned off my light and stared at my ceiling, until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Review? :3<strong>

-**Sugardoll27-**


	2. Friendship?

**A/N; What's this? Could it be? A new chapter? Yes my lovelys, it is infact a new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, with school and everything I didn't have much time to write. Lets get to the review part;**

**The Sky Under The Sea; Thank you. In this chapter I changed it. Yes, I know it was a little confusing. I'm sorry... I don't seem to think you understand. This story is about my OC. I think I should have made it a little clearer. So sorry, again... Oh I don't think you're being mean. It's constructive critisism. I hope you like it more, now that it is changed.**

**STORY TIME KIDDIES!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Layla's POV;<p>

Having my mother yell at me because I got up 5 minutes late, was probably a sign I was going to have a bad day. After pulling myself out of be, getting dressed and eating, I climbed into my car and drove to school.

I got out when I saw Karofsky, he smiled at me. I walked up to him. "What are you so smiley about?"  
>He shook his head, and grinned. "Dave, I know you better than that. What's going on?"<p>

He leaned in closer to me, and whispered "You'll find out soon enough." _That was well, urm, how do I put this, awkward._ I headed into the school, and gathered my things for my morning classes.

Not only was I unaware of my surroundings that moment, but I was listening to my music. So I didn't hear Finn walk up behind me and place his hands on my hips. I let out a loud shriek, and my headphones fell out of my ears. One of his hands quickly grasped mine, and he smiled at me. I had to blush.

"Hello Finnegan. What causes you to be at my locker today?" I smirked at him, and he snuck a kiss from my lips.

"Uh, I don't know, just thought I'd drop by and see my girlfriend. Maybe walk her to class. You seen here around here lately?" He grinned at me and took my bookbag out of my grasp, placing it on his shoulder.

He walked t0 me to class, and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tonight. I have some work to do at lunch, okay?" I told him. I had a history project that I had to work on.  
>"Okay sweetie. I'll pick you up tonight. Bye." He walked to his class, and I didn't see him the rest of the day.<p>

**xXx**

When I got home, I got a shower and curled my bright red hair and placed a yellow bow in it. I put on my make-up, which consisted of yellow eyeshadow, gold eyeliner, soft orange-pink lipstick and plain black mascara.

I got dressed in a yellow strapless dress, fishnet tights and yellow flats. By the time I was dressed, the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs and opened the door, to see Finn dressed in dark blue jeans, a pale yellow-green t-shirt, and black high-tops.

"Hi, come on in. I just need to grab my jacket." I walked away from the door and opened the coat closet. I pulled out a black leather jacket, and put it on.

"You look beautiful Lay." He said, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and told my mom where I was going, although she never cared. I walked outside and Finn opened the car door for me, ushering for me to get in. When I was in, he closed it, and walked over to the other side. We drove to Puck's house, and he opened the door for me. You could hear the music all the way outside, and almost smell the alcohol.

I opened the front door and saw everyone dancing and drinking. Puck walked up, already drunk, and greeted us. I looked up at Finn.

"Is it alright if I drink?" I asked quietly. He nodded, as Kurt came up to talk to him. I walked over to the table, and poured myself a drink.

After a while, Puck found me again and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in to dance. I started to dance with everyone and drink, getting more and more drunk. I looked all around the room, and almost everyone was dancing or making out.

Santana and Brittany were dancing and grinding together, Kurt was dancing with Mercedes, Tina and Mike were making out, and Rachel and Finn were talking, except Rachel was flirting like crazy.

Later that night, the only ones left were me, Kurt, Finn and Puck. Puck and Kurt were rambling on about things, when Finn gently pulled me into his arms. "Ready to go?" I looked over to Puck, who was looking at his drink. I got out of Finn's arms and walked a few steps back.

"Ummm... I'm just gonna crash here for the night." Finn looked at me for a while, then realized I already had a room here for when I fought with my mother.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. C'mon Kurt." He said with a slight sound of disappointment. He quickly kissed my cheek and called Kurt's name again. Kurt happily bounced over, said good-bye to me, and walked out the door with Finn.

When the door closed, I turned around to see Puck walking up to me. He didn't seem too drunk anymore. He brushed some of the loose strands of hair out of my face, and half-smiled. "Look, he um... He really loves Rachel. I wouldn't count on you two lasting that long."

Just as he finished his sentence, my cellphone vibrated on the table. I walked over to get it, then flicked it open. My stomach felt sick and the tears welled in my eyes. Puck walked over and grabbed the phone out of my hands. '_Hey Layla, so. I'm sorry. I couldn't do this in person, but I think we need to break-up. Look your amazing and all, but I love Rachel. Sorry again... -Finn'_

I was starting to shake and Puck closed my phone, placing it back on the table. He picked me up in a bridal carry, and walked me into the extra room I used. Placing me on the bed, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a grey t-shirt and a pair of orange boxers. He placed them next to me and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be right outside the door, get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes."

I quietly and quickly got dressed and sat on the bed, staring at myself in the mirror. A knock came at the door, following Puck asking to come in. I choked out the words 'yes' and he came inside.

He hugged me and I looked up at him with partially swollen eyes. Almost in one swift movement, his head lowered down and he placed his lips on mine. It seemed as if the world had stopped, along with my heart. Puck lifted me off the floor slightly, and I wrapped mine around his neck. When he set me down, he turned away. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and look at him, well, his back.

I placed my hand on his arm and he flinched. "Look, Puck. I uh, I'm sorry?" He turned to look at me and placed both of his hand on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who kissed you, after Finn just dumped you... I should be the one apologizing." His hands left my shoulders and I grabbed them as the fell to his sides.

"W-Why did you do it Puck?" He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. I sat next to him, and gently rubbed his back. "Why Puck? I'm not mad."

Puck slowly looked up at me and kind of blushed, then shook his head. "I can't tell you..." He said slowly, taking a little pause. "It's too soon for you, maybe even for me."

I let out a small laugh and took one of his hands. "Noah, it's not too soon for me and I'm not gonna rush you. Whenever your ready, you can always tell me." He nodded and let out a small breath.

"Well, you know how we have been friends forever, right?" I nodded at him, and continued to rub his back. "Well, somewhere along the road of our friendship. I started to feel more. Like, I kinda fell in love with you. If that makes any sence?"

I was almost speechless, my breath coming out in short gasps. "That was..." I paused, looking at his fearful expression. "One of the sweetest and most amazing things I've ever heard." He sighed in relief and hugged me.  
>I hugged him back, and looked into his eyes again. He placed another soft kiss on my lips, and pulled me back on the bed with him. I laid my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat though his white muscle shirt. One of his tanned hands came to rest on my middle back and gently rubbed it up and down.<p>

"I love you Layla," Puck said before he lifted his head up again and placed another kiss on my lips. "Night babe." I could taste his vodka and cigarette smoke on my lips and smirked.

A few minutes had passed before I could hear Puck starting to snore. I allowed myself to drift off.

**xXx**

The next morning killed my stomach. I woke up and not even 5 minutes later I was in the bathroom throwing up. Puck wasn't there when I woke up. He must have woke up sometime during the night and went to his room.

A knock came at the door, followed by the sound of a worried Puck. I opened my mouth to answer, but all that came out was vomit. The door quickly opened and he entered.

"Hey Layla... Take deep breaths, and try to calm your body down a little." He placed a hand on my back and rubbed it. I nodded and shifted my body so it was leaning against his. I quickly pulled my bright hair back into a ponytail and puked again.

Once I had stopped throwing up and had brushed my teeth, Puck had drove me home. He helped me out of the car and up to my room.

Puck set me in bed and pulled the blankets over me. "See ya later, kay?" He kissed my forehead and left the house. I heard his car start and drive away, the noise getting farther and farther as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; THE PLOT THICKENS! AHAHAHA! ... Just for those of you who think this is going a little fast, it is supposed to. There is more drama to come...**** Anyways, as always let me know what you think and review? Thanks!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	3. Slushie Rainbows

**A/N; New chapter. Not much to say... Yee. So...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually Monday came around and I was NOT! going to let this break-up get me down. After all, I <em>did<em> have Puck now, well I hope so, but if I did I wasn't giving him up so soon.

Who knows what's going to happen today though. Am I in a relationship with Puck? Or had he just been too drunk to realize it was me he was talking to? Well there really was only one way to find out. Get my ass out of bed, head to school, and the first chance I get ask him.

xXx

When I got in the school, I went straight to my locker, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I found my books for the day and closed my locker. Turning around, I walked right into a strong muscled chest. I looked up to see a smiling Puck. "Still a little drunk, are we?" He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes in a remark. _Was I really avoiding this?_  
>"Can we talk. Please?" He bit his lip nervously.<p>

I nodded and he pulled me into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind us. He walked towards me and grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes. "Layla, I know I said some things-erm secrets, that only I knew. Well here's the thing... They were all. True." Puck had actually started to blush and I lowered my head to look at my shoes.

"Really? Do you really love me Puck? Or are _you_ the drunk one?" The words snapped out of my mouth before I coul register what I was saying. I saw the hurt look on Puck's face and "Oh Jesus." was all I managed to mutter out.

He grabbed my arms firmly and looked deep into my eyes. "Layla. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true... I'll say it again if you need me to." I nodded slightly. "I would love to hear it again, just to be sure." I said, returning the deep stare. He let go of my arms and his hands slid down to lace with mine. The missing warmth on my arms made me give a little shiver. Puck took a few steps closer to me, getting rid of the space between us. "Lay. I am in love with you. Head-over-fucking heels madly in love. I'd o anything for you. Please, will you believe me yet?"

"Yeah, you know what Puck, I will believe you. For two reasons. One; I've never heard you said that, to another girl before. Two; Because I feel the same way." I placed my forehead against his and smiled. "Alright. We gotta go or we'll be late." I walked by him and towards the door. Once I opened the door I was hit by a rainbow of slushies from head to toe. Not even opening my eyes I swung at someone and heard Azimio Adam's loud yell, then I was on my feet in a puddle of slush and a strong pain was coming from my stomach and sides. I heard the yelling of Puck, Azimio and Karofsky next.

"What the fuck dude, you don't hit a girl!" -Karofsky, I guessed. "You are so fucking dead man!" -I knew that was Puck. "Come at me. Bitch deserved it, she probably broke my nose." -Azimio. "Oh you prick!" -Puck. "Whatever, Puckerman, you gonna go tell on me now, or beat me up?" -Azimio.

I let out a small whimper of pain when I tried to move. Then I heard more talking. "Doesn't matter man, let's go. Just forget about it Puckerman. Wait, hold on. Layla, you alright?" Karofsky said as he knelt down beside me. I shook my head and let some tears fall, still unable to move much.

"Babe, open your eyes. C'mon look at me." Puck said, kneeling down on the other side of me, pushing my hair out of my face and wiping off the multicolored slush gently. "Hold on. Someone call an ambulance and get Mr. Schue. I'm not moving her, incase it does serious damage. NOW!"

"P-Puck... It, oh god. The pain." I whispered as I opened my eyes to look at him. I caught a glance of him biting his lip, which he only does when he is extremely worried, before I passed out heavily.

xXx

My eyes felt like sandbags as they fluttered open. As I started to wake up again, I wasn't at school anymore. I was at home, but there was a few people around me. There was Puck, Santana, Karofsky, and Mr. Schue. "W-What happened?" I asked groggily as Puck helped me sit up. "Well, you got hit by Azimio Adams and passed out because of a pain in your side. We took you to the hospital and it was just a reaction to the punch. You'll be sore for a few hours, but you're relitively fine." Mr. Schue said as he half-smiled at me. "I have to go. Will you guys watch her?" They nodded and he left.

"I'm gonna go a Lima Heights on him." Santana said as she sat down on one me, playing with my hair. "Not before I get him." Karofsky cut in, sitting on the end of my bed. "No, he won't have to worry about you guys because once I'm done he's gonna wish he was dead." Puck said as he kissed my cheek.

"Guys, can I sleep now? I'll be in school tomorrow. I promise." I said, yawning. Santana and Dave said goodbye and left, but Puck didn't leave. "Can I stay here and sleep with you?" He asked shyly. I nodded and pulled back the covers so he could climb in beside me. I smiled and curled into his chest as his muscular arms wrapped around me. "I love you." I muttered, before dozing off heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So... Yeah... There's still more drama to come, so be prepaired... Until next time.  
>-Sugardoll27<strong>


End file.
